I Crushed My Crush
by DiamondAnime
Summary: Erza was in denial. She realized she has killed Jellal. How will she overcome this? Author(s): Mini
1. Chapter 1

I Crushed My Crush

**Hi, after writing ****_Who Ate My Strawberry Cake?_ I was as kind of sad because Jelly-man died. And if Jellal really did die, Erza would have a mental breakdown just like when he (Jellal) was arrested. So I decided to write a story about how she deals with it after realizing she has killed him. Eventually, it turned into a multi-chapter this is just a start cuz I want to know if you (The readers) like it. If you don't, I'll write more anyway *trollface* ~Mini**

Erza was in denial. She had finally realized she had killed Jellal. Over s_trawberry cake. _Which, in Erza's opinion, is a perfectly good reason to kill. A perfectly good reason, if it HADN'T been Jellal she was talking about killing. She was denying the fact that he was dead by her hand. Telling herself he was out there with Ultear and Meredy beating up a bunch of dark guilds. And how she wanted that to be true. But on the inside, she knew it wasn't.

"Erza-San, are you alright?" Little Wendy asks, "You look a little pale, like you might be sick."

"No, Wendy, I am fine. Do not worry about me." Erza answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But you look sick..."

"I'm sure, Wendy."

"But Erza-"

"YES! I'M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!"

Everyone looks at the scarlet-haired S-Class Mage. It wasn't normal for her to lose her stability like that, especially not to Wendy. It was a worrisome matter, something must be seriously wrong. Although, non one said anything because they were remembering the cake incident last week, in which two people died and three went into hiding. Then they realized why Erza was so stressed. Jellal had been one of the people to die.

"Erza, are you upset about what happened last week?" Lucy asks cautiously, not wanting to anger the scarlet-haired demon-woman.

"No Lucy I-" But Erza was cutoff by the sound of a door opening to reveal...


	2. Chapter 2

I Crushed My Crush

**Second chapter. First chapter was a cliffhanger and I kind of want to know who you guys though this 'mystery person' would be BEFORE reading this chapter. ~Mini**

_"No Lucy I-" But Erza was cutoff by the sound of a door opening to reveal..._

"Mystogan...?" Levy questions.

The man standing in front of the door is, indeed, the spitting image of Mystogan. However, Mystogan left left Fairy Tail and would never see them again because Edolas lost all magic. How is it he was here, in Fairy Tail? It couldn't be Jellal, because he had died last week. Who was it under the mask, then?

"I don't get it, how is he here?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, didn't we leave him behind in Edolas?" Lucy adds.

"And if that is Mystogan, why aren't we asleep?" Erza asks suspiciously

'Mystogan' looks nervous, to the extent of seeing the emotion on nervousness in his eyes.

"Well, um, you see... I came back from Edolas because... Because... Earthland was calling for me...? And, uh, you aren't asleep because everyone knows who I am now..." He stutters while answers, again indicating nervousness.

"But weren't you made King of Edolas or something?" Levy asks suspiciously.

"Earthland talked to you? Cool!" Natsu shouts.

"And I was led to believe Mystogan was the silent type..." Lucy says.

"So, 'Mystogan' how long are you going to be here on Earthland for?" Erza questions.

"Until I figure out how to open a gateway back to Edolas...?" 'Mystogan' answers.

"You seem to be unsure of everything you tell us, are you SURE you're Mystogan?" Mirajane asks.

"Yup! Positive! Completely sure!" 'Mystogan' says with a nervous edge to his voice.

"Hmm..." Mirajane inspects the man, "Yup, he looks like Mystogan!"

"Take off his mask." Erza suggests, "We all know who he is already so he has no reason to hide his face."

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Uh..." 'Mystogan' says sheepishly.

Mirajane decides he was taking too long and takes the mask off herself. The face behind the mask is what shocked most people.

"So it really is Mystogan!" Natsu shouts.

"Aye, they have the same face." Happy agrees.

Indeed, the face behind the mask is Mystogan's. However, this man had a completely different personality from the Mystogan they knew. It was impossible for him to be Jellal, so maybe Mystogan's personality had change and he really _did_ find a way from Edolas to Earthland.


End file.
